Watching Grass Grow
by the milliner's rook
Summary: Future fic. Out all the people to pull a James Dean and a Paul Newman, Ichigo wouldn't have guessed it would be them.


**I.**

* * *

"Kiss me," Karin says, apropos of nothing, her voice low so that only he can hear. Her shoulder bumps against the wall, against his, elbows crossed and carrying his frowns.

He looks at her, eyes full of lust. Enticed, his gaze falls to her lips, and Karin thinks about it. Thinks about leaning over and slanting her mouth over his, about threading her fingers through his soft hair and tugging him closer so that no thoughts remain that aren't of her.

Grinning instead, the distance between them remains the same. And then she knows the words he's about to say. Words from Paul Newman to James Dean, words from James Dean to Paul Newman, captured in black and white, still spinning stardust from the Hollywood days. Words from Hitsugaya Toushirou to Kurosaki Karin, captured in colour, in the afterlife, a quiet moment in the privacy of his office.

"Can't here."

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

"Fine," Karin huffs, rolling her eyes, and narrows the distance. "Then I'll kiss _you._ "

Her name is a warning sign, said so sweetly, a growl from some crooked thing in his throat, born from want and restraint. She settles for his cheek, her mouth savouring the scald of heat for a second. It's a cursed benediction, so stupidly self-imposed. He doesn't have to turn away.

"You and your damn pride," Karin whispers in his ear, the palm of her hand resting on the slope of his neck. Her nose brushes flyaway strands of hair. "You better make it up to me."

"I will," Toushirou says, drawing back so she can see the depth of his feelings for her. She's never doubted that. When he looks at her like this, it takes her breath away. "Patience."

Patience is a stupid word, but it's a word that suits a fool like him. There's affection in her gaze, and annoyance in her hand, and she presses the juncture of his throat, hot sparks radiating beneath her fingertips.

"Or, you could kiss me right now," Karin offers, digging her chin into her chest. "Nobody has to know."

"I'd know," Toushirou replies, and that's the whole problem.

"Mm," Karin leers, forgoing her frustration for lechery instead, silently triumphant as she feels his heartbeat stutter, "would that really be so bad?"

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

"Suppose I did," Toushirou says slowly, after a pause, the _yes_ crackling in the air with his tumultuous idiotic ego. A war thrums in his blood, his gaze sweeps upwards, unadorned by nothing but longing _._ He swallows. "Would you let me?"

"Not until you say the words," Karin murmurs, almost smiling as she watches him pick his next move carefully.

"I wish you weren't so tall," Toushirou sighs, a brief respite, and his hand curls over hers, keeping her in place, his pulse a reckless beat, quickened by her touch. Weakened by her proximity, he anchors her there.

"I wish you weren't so short," Karin retorts, staying still.

"No, you don't," Toushirou huffs, content to hold her hand, but not kiss her. Because through some half-baked idea, he's gotten it in his head that he's too proud to kiss someone that's taller than him.

"You're right, I don't," Karin agrees cheerfully, smirking as he arches his brow. It's not her fault Soul Society slows down the aging process like crazy. It's not her fault she towers over him, like Hinamori, like Ran-chan, like Ichi-nii. It's not her fault that she didn't die at eleven, before growth spurts were even a thing for her. She's tall and willowy now, and he envies her for that, Karin knows, for the days when she looked up to him instead of down. Literally. "I wouldn't want to miss all this fun."

And yet.

"Karin," Toushirou breathes, and Karin thinks he's remembered them after all. The right words. Words said from Hitsugaya Toushirou to Kurosaki Karin. "Kiss me."

How can she refuse him when he asks so beautifully?

Their foreheads touch, noses brushing as she places her other hand on his neck as well. Karin lets herself imagine, playing out the scenario where Toushirou stands on his tiptoes, tilting his head upwards, his mouth moving in ways that make her toes curl.

His breath warms her lips.

Her eyelids tremble shut, and she finds herself on the cusp of delight.

"Can't here," Karin says, smiling as she sees the anticipation on his face shutter into something startled, and he laughs, despite it all. Words said from Kurosaki Karin to Hitsugaya Toushirou, before she then flash steps away.


End file.
